The Shadow Dragon of Konoha
by AkaruiEucliffe
Summary: Rated T for violence. Akarui Tamushikage is known as the Shadow Dragon of Konoha because of her incredible Justu. Top of her graduating class, she excelled in everything. This is her story. It's set in the original series- but with a few twists. [and this may or may not be a representation of me in the Naruto world...]


**Hello stranger! Thank you for deciding to take time out of your day and reading my fan fiction. I'm new to , so it means a lot! And forgive me if you are a fan and I don't update frequently, because I do have school...**

''Alright! Time for your graduation exam. To pass, you must perform Bunshin no Justu, (Clone Justu), making yourself into a perfect copy of me," Iruka-sensei called out the class "Aw come on, really," I hear murmurs traveling throughout the small academy room. This is going to be a piece of cake! I've done this probably a bajillion times. Yosh!

"Alright everyone, you will lineup in a line starting from this line right...here. He points to a strip of bright white tape. " I am so going to get a perfect, believe it!" Yelled a boy in an orange jumpsuit. Naruto Uzumaki. He lines up next to a pink haired girl in a red dress thing. Sakura Haruno. Naruto has a huge crush on her, and he makes it quite obvious. "Sakura-chan! I hope we are on the same Genin team! " Yeah right, like your even going to pass, baka" she replies coldly.

I've always hated Sakura. She's one of Sasuke's fangirls. Don't get me wrong, he's a good friend of mine, but, I can't stand being around him sometimes because of "the ones who shall not be named." Sakura gives me a cold glare as my thoughts about fangirls slowly dissipate. Ha! She thinks she can get to me. She hates me because I'm Sasuke's friend, and I'm close to him.

Now I get up from my seat and I pick out a blonde head amongst the not-so-chaotic-chaos. I start going a little faster, so I can catch up to him. Luckily I get there before anyone else, and I line up next to him. "Oi, Minato, this is going to be a piece of cake!"

"For you maybe, Aki, but I suck at clone justu! Not as bad as Naruto though." Oh, you must have been confused at who "Aki" is. Well, that's me. My full name is Akarui Tamushikage. Would you like to know some stuff about me? Well, I'm 12 years old. I have long brownish-gold colored hair, and it comes down to my waist. I also have bangs that hang over my dark purple eyes, and they are small-medium in size. I'm the tallest kid in our class, standing at 5'3. [A/N: Yes, my real height, at 12]

_Poof! The s_ound of the transformation resonates throughout the room as Sasuke makes a perfect copy of Iruka-sensei.

_Poof_!

_Poof_!

_Poof_!

Three more _poofs_, and it's finally my turn.

I position my hands into the sign of the ram, and yell out, "Bunshin no Justu!" My view is a little higher up, and I know I have successfully transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"Next!" Iruka calls out.

I walk back to my seat as the next person in line stands up, which is Ino Yamanaka, another one of the Sasuke Fangirls.

I hear a few more poofs, and I thank God, because it was REALLY started to get on my nerves."Alright everyone! You will know whether or not you pass tomorrow...dismissed!" I get up from seat and walk out the door, heading in the direction of my lonely home...until I hear Minato's voice. "Ne, Aki, want me to walk home with you?" He asks. I reply, a little too eagerly , "Sure!" Truth is, I've had a HUGE crush on Minato since we became friends. Only person who knows is Hinata, because she is my best girl-friend, and she is so shy and won't talk to anyone about my secret, and I can confide in her.

I hear an annoying, high pitched voice coming from my right, "Heyyyyy Aki! Have you talked to Sasuke-kun lately? Has he been talking about me?!" I know immediately know who it is. Ino. I decide to ignore her, because I hate her to DEATH. "Hey!" She yells, "Speak when you are spoken to!"

"As if!" I reply, and start running away from Minato and Pighead.

"Get back here! Ugh! Some people are so petty!" She screeches.

I turn around and stick my tongue out at her, "Ha!" And I continue running and leave them in the dust...WAIT! I suddenly ! Aw crap I shouldn't have done that. Stupid, stupid stupid! I mentally yell at myself. Great. What a way to show your best friend you really care. I faceplam at myself.

A yell snaps me out of my raging thoughts, "Aki, wait up!" Minato! I turn around and see him running in my direction, and away from Pighead. He catches up to me and begins to gasp, "Why...did you...run?"

"Hehe...sorry," I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, "Pighead kind of -well maybe REALLY- annoyed me."

"That's okay, she was annoying me to. I don't get why they are all obsessed with Sasuke." He grumbles almost to himself.

"Because Sasuke-kun is so perfect!" I say in an annoyingly high - pitched voice with my hands clasped in front of me.

Minato laughs. "Yeah, right, you get better grades than him. And you are nicer. And aren't antisocial." He mumbles something else that I can't hear.

"Well then, shall we continue our walk?" I inquire, breaking the awkward silence.

**Okay, so, let me know what you think...thanks! ^-^**


End file.
